


Blondie chick

by Otakunashi11



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, AssClass, Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Jealousy, Love, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakunashi11/pseuds/Otakunashi11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayano gets jelaous when she sees Nagisa with a hot blondie woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondie chick

**Author's Note:**

> This story passes in a AU where Kayano and Nagisa 20 years old. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Kayano was waiting outside of the building where Nagisa works.It was their meeting anniversary and they were going to a fine restaurant which was on the countryside to celebrate.Finally she saw Nagisa was coming out.Kayano was going to run to him but she stopped.

There were a hot blondie chick beside Nagisa. They seemed very close with each other.Nagisa said something and she laughed.They talked for a while than while they were leaving Nagisa gave her a key and she kissed him. From his cheeks of course but it was enough to make Kayano feel betrayed.

 

Kayano was so annoyed and angry."How could he?And on our anniversary…How could he!?"Tears were filling her eyes."That bitch…. That bitch will pay!! I’ll-"Her thoughts interrupted by Nagisa.

 

"So you were here, Kayano!"He kissed her, but she pulled back.Nagisa was shocked."Is something wrong Kayano?"

 

"No, no it’s nothing.I just... I think I’m not in my kissing mood.Sorry" She turned her gaze away from Nagisa.

 

"Oh…okay" he sounded disappointed.He gave her a helmet.They were going with motorcycle.She sat on the back and unwillingly wrapped Nagisa up just for her own safety.

Wasn’t she enough?Maybe that was the reason.Her legs were short, her breasts were small, she wasn’t blonde.But she had tried everything to make Nagisa feel happy.Or was he bored?In the end, they were going out for 5 years…Her eyes filled with tears again.Was this going to be their last anniversary?

 

Suddenly Nagisa pulled over and stopped the motorcycle.

 

"Why did you stop?"

He put out his helmet and looked directly into Kayano’s eyes with his sky blue eyes.

"Tell me"

 

"Tell you what?"

 

"Don’t play me dumb, I can sense something is wrong."

 

Kayano laughed nervously."I’m the one who is being dumb, ahahaha.So you sensed something was wrong….I wonder what is it" she rolled her eyes. 

 

"Kayano, I’m trying to understand what the problem is, here"

"So you’re trying to help, haha"

 

"Can you be serious just for a minute?!" Nagisa was getting angry. She get off from the motorcycle and started to walk up and down. 

 

"Oh so you’re getting angry instead of me….."

"What!!?You’re annoyed cause of me??What have I done!!?"

 

"Maybe you should ask to your new blondie girlfriend!!!" She shouted.

 

"Blondie?Girlfriend??What are you talking about!?You’re my onl-"he stopped for a moment."You mean Sarah-san???She is just the new secretary of our boss!!!!"

 

"And you expected me to believe this lie??? I saw you two today!!You gave her your key!!! I wonder it’s the key of what…Your damn house's or a hotel room's that you’re going to sleep with her after filling me with your filthy lies???!!!!"

 

"You’re being ridicilous!!!!! It’s the key of our meeting room!!! In case of we come early and there’s no one to open the door!!!"

 

"And now there’s also a secret secured room" she said with a voice full of disbelief."I see you’ve practiced your scenario really well!!!"

 

"You know that I work as……"he stopped.

 

"What? An assassin?Yeah I know that.It’s so funny that you’re so embarrassed to tell your job in a place that no one can hear us but you can cheat on your girlfriend that easily!!!"

 

Nagisa was so frustrated.

 

"I have no idea what the hell are you talking about Kayano!!!!!!"

 

He hated using curses and he hated especially using them to Kayano but being blamed cause of nothing was so irritating.Why can’t Kayano see that she was his only love??It was upsetting him to see her being suspicious of him.He’d never cheat on her.Kayano was looking really shocked.It was probably her first time seeing him that angry.

 

"I-I’m sorry-I shouldn’t have-" Nagisa tried to apologise but Kayano interrupted.

 

"Am I not enough for you?" she asked with a really low voice.

 

"Kayano…"

 

"I know, I’m not that attractive but I….I"

 

She felt someone embracing her.

 

"Kayano what are you saying?You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met…."He rested his chin on Kayano’s head."I’d have never dumped you. And before that I’d never lie to you.It’s so heartbreaking that you don’t believe in me." Kayano looked at Nagisa.He had got a sad expression on his face.:I’m sorry if I had done something wrong.I…I just don’t know what can I do to make you believe….I’m sorry, I made you upset on our anniversary.*

 

:I’m sorry" he whispered.

 

Kayano’s heart melted.He was obviously not lying.She had ruined their special night cause of a stupid jealousy.

 

"Why are you saying sorry Nagisa?It’s my fault that I ruined our night.I’m sorry that I got jealous, cause, maybe it sounds selfish but I want you just for myself.I want you to be only mine…."

 

"Kayano, I’m already yours…."he smiled and slowly kissed her with his soft lips.This time Kayano didn’t pull back and kissed Nagisa back with all of her love and passion.


End file.
